


what little we have left

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: College, College finals, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, HoneyGoGo, One Shot, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Her heart was a clock, ticking forward each beat, bringing her ever closer to the inevitable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash100 prompt: Remainder

She could practically feel the time slipping through her fingers. Each blink, every click of her mouse, brought her one moment closer to midnight. Her heart was a clock, ticking forward each beat, bringing her ever closer to the inevitable.

There was no point in taking a Shakesperean English class. It wasn't like she needed to redesign the Globe Theater. She was an engineering major, for cripe's sake!

The thread linking together the plays her class had read (or in Gogo's case had skimmed) still hung out of her reach. Two hours remained until her paper was due and she only had a third of the required word count.

"You okay?"

"I could be worse." Gogo looked up and took a mug from her roommate's outstretched hand.

"Thought you might be sick of coffee," Honey said, "so I made hot chocolate."

Gogo took a long sip sip, though she could hardly taste it.

"How's studying for your physics final going?"

Honey Lemon paused a long moment before replying. "It is what it is."

Gogo gave a small laugh. "I know that feeling." She stood and wiped a few stray blond hairs from Honey's forehead. "Think we can make it through the next few days?"

Honey's leaned forward, her soft lips brushing against Gogo's ear. "Maybe with a miracle. Guess I should be going since you're so busy." 

Honey quickly stepped away. The sound of her footsteps echoed across the hall, while a hunger for her touch churned in Gogo's belly.

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to worry about finals than to write about it???


End file.
